come along with me
by cyclothimic
Summary: or Lena is an alien and a freelance covert operative, and Kara finds herself irrationally aroused by this frustratingly flirtatious alien.


**it's a mess. i'm sorry. barely any substantial plot.**

* * *

 _I'm only one call away,_

 _I'll be there to save the day._

 _Superman got nothing on me;_

 _I'm only one call away._

 _-One Call Away, Charlie Puth_

* * *

Kara could see a fresh motorcade of military vehicles rolling up to the scene from high above, but she couldn't quite pay them any attention, not when there was a literal god – and here she thought all the gods were dead, from what Diana had told them – and his army of crazy demons trying to rain hell upon the world. Oh look at that, she made a pun.

When she saw an army of them heading towards their new visitors, she flew down and fried them all with her heat vision. As she made her way to assist Cyborg, she could hear guns cocking and grumbling behind her.

"You couldn't have warned us about the magnitude of this shit?" a female voice said in frustration, though she sounded ready.

"The fact that we called you in isn't enough? Also, I'm pretty sure all news agencies are covering this," Alex scoffed, even _laughed_. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"CNN said it's 'catastrophic'," Alex's companion said nonchalantly. "We hire freelancers at times. Get over it. We'll need her."

"Sasha –"

"Freelance _aliens_?"

Kara halted in her steps for a moment, but the temptation to take a look quickly dissipated when she heard Diana called her name five miles away. As she swooped over, she could hear the new lady saying, "She's good."

After that, there were only more chaos, and added noise to the array of gunfire that had already existed when the DEO came to provide assistance. And then, god only knew how many hours had passed, Steppenwolf seemed to have had his fun – for now – and retreated along with his army, leaving the mess for the league to clean up. Kara wanted to help out, but she hadn't been so bone tired for so long and she just wanted to sleep before going back to her normal life until Steppenwolf decided to come back again.

She flew back to the DEO, cleaned up, and sat down next to Winn, dozing off before the rest of them arrived. The familiar elegant steps of Diana came first, followed by Victor's stomps, Barry's run, Clark's bumble, Bruce's quiet walk, and then a whole team of agents and whatnots. She heaved a sigh, to which Winn responded with a snort, and stood up, facing the league.

"Next time, when there's a god trying to ruin the world, keep him out of my city," was the first thing she told them, glaring at the league for troubling her.

"We don't make decisions on where a god decides to wreak havoc," Bruce replied easily as he removed his mask and sat down on a spare chair.

Kara rolled her eyes. She wanted to retort, but distraction came in the form of an unfamiliar team of five, one of whom was chatting with Alex like old friends. She shouldered past the people coming in until she reached them, stopping them in their tracks as she eyed them with both wariness and curiosity.

"Hi," she greeted, crossing her arms as she frowned.

Alex smiled at her. "Hey, Supergirl." Kara raised her brows, shifting her gaze from her sister to the people she was with and then back to her sister. "Oh, right. This is the covert squad I told you about." Kara's frown deepened in confusion. Alex sighed, rolling her eyes. "You know, the one I almost joined? The one with my best friend in the academy? The one with – never mind," she gave up. "Supergirl," she restarted, "let me introduce you to The Wolves."

Instead of waving or shaking hands like normal people did, this team only stared back at her. At least the woman who was chatting with Alex just now had the decency to smile, but then again, her smile seemed dangerous in and of itself. Kara mustered as friendly a smile as she could – what, she was tired.

"Hi, I'm Sasha Cooper, captain of The Wolves. You can call me Sasha. Captain Cooper makes me sound old," the woman introduced herself with a wink.

"I'm –"

"Kara Danvers. Or is it Kara Zor-El? What do you choose to go by these days?"

The Danvers sisters' jaws dropped at the same time, while three of the team rolled their eyes at the woman who just exposed Kara like it was no big deal. She wasn't dressed in what Kara would assume was their standard issue uniform. The blonde could only presume that this woman was the aforementioned freelance alien that Alex and Sasha were talking about just now.

She was _really_ pale; that was the first thing Kara noticed about her. Her eyes were also green, almost like emerald, but not quite, with gunmetal flecks in her irises; second thing. Her cheekbones could _cut_ Kara, as far as she was concerned; third thing. She carried herself with an air of nonchalance, as if she didn't have a care in the world; fourth thing. She was _actually_ dangling a submachine gun in the air as if it was a toy; fifth thing.

All traits that Kara shouldn't be attracted to. But Rao, she _was_. That smirk didn't help either. Kara should really go to bed. Maybe in the morning, that attraction could be waved off with the excuse of exhaustion.

"Why do you do that?" Sasha shot back in frustration.

The woman cocked a brow. _Really_? "Oh, was that supposed to be a secret? Oops." If that smirk wasn't firmly in place, Kara would actually believe that she was truly clueless about her anonymity.

Sasha sighed. "Sorry about Lena. She has no boundaries."

"Uh – she – you –"

The captain smiled apologetically. "We know who you are," she offered simply. Kara blinked, and then she purposely widened her eyes at her sister, who only widened her eyes back. Apparently, she wasn't handed the memo. "Oh, don't worry. This is between us."

" _Clearly_ ," Alex said sarcastically. "How did you –"

"You called us to assist for a reason. We are that good," Sasha interjected. "And Lena may not seem like she can keep her mouth shut, but she can keep her mouth shut. Trust me."

"Sasha," the DEO agent enunciated with a wary tone.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "There you go again with that tone of yours. You're not my senior anymore; you can't do that!" She was almost pouting. "Plus, we've known about your sister since she saved you on that plane. If we really want to expose her, we would have done that two years ago. Now, is there anywhere we can clean up before we go?"

Alex pinned her former academy mate with a stare, which Sasha responded with airiness that Kara didn't even know was possible. She and Winn were personal victims of Alex Danvers' signature stare, and it did not feel good. And then when Alex sighed again, Kara's eyes almost rolled out of their sockets.

"Down the hall, fourth door to the right. There are towels and toiletries. Help yourselves."

"Great!" Sasha piped up, leading her team in the direction Alex provided. When Lena passed her, she _winked_ at Kara.

She moved to stand next to her sister, watching as the team disappeared down the hallway. "Is it bad that I think she's hot?"

"Who? Sasha?"

Kara shook her head. "Lena."

"Get some sleep, Kara."

Right. She clearly needed a lot of that.

* * *

Apparently, the attack was so bad that all the offices in National City had to shut down for two days to recuperate. Kara only found that out when she woke up two hours past eight and was stopped in her panic by James. To her chagrin, the CatCo building was still standing upright for some bizarre reason. It was like even Steppenwolf was unwilling to incur the wrath of one Cat Grant.

She spent the rest of the morning in the meeting room with the league, J'onn, and Alex, talking strategies. Diana had no clue when Steppenwolf would strike again. Clark had a job at the Daily Planet he needed to keep. Bruce had nothing better to do but he had better equipment in Gotham – which, later, Winn took insult from. Victor was…well, he just wanted to go home. Barry was only here because he didn't miss out on the fun, as he so eloquently put it, earning a glare from Bruce.

"Remember what I said! I can go to another Earth or another city, but I don't want to see him in _my_ city again," Kara reminded when they all dispersed to go back to their respective lives.

"We don't make the decisions," Clark imparted with a cheerful smile.

Kara only groaned and waved him away. She had almost five hours of sleep, and it certainly wasn't enough. She wondered if she could sneak away to steal another three hours without anyone noticing.

After giving some lame excuse to Alex and J'onn, she found out she wasn't the only one who needed the rest five minutes later once she'd made it back to the bunk. Lena was occupying the space she had taken up last night. Kara blinked, frowned, looked back out to the empty hallway, and then back to Lena.

Those previously closed eyes were now open, staring at her sleepily. "Uh…" Kara drifted off.

"Still can't speak, I assume," Lena mused, a quirk to her lips. She didn't make any move to get up though.

"That's my bed," Kara said.

"There's no name."

"It's literally on the _door_." Kara gestured at the plaque plastered on the aforementioned door. "Do you make it a habit to invade people's privacy?"

"Only the pretty ones."

Was she… _flirting_? Kara frowned, her emotions conflicting. For one, she was kind of pleased that Lena thought she was pretty. On the other hand, she was kind of also pissed that she had no space to sleep now. "Where's your team?" she exclaimed in askance.

"They're not my team."

"They were your team last night."

"I'm freelance."

" _Lena_."

"I like how you say my name."

Kara groaned. "This is my bed," she repeated. Though, to be honest, she couldn't deny that Lena kind of looked good in her bed.

"We can share if you're so butt hurt about it," Lena said with a roll of her eyes, scooting back to empty up a space for Kara.

Not that it did much, since, "It's a _twin_ bed."

"Are you always so obsessed with details?" Kara could only stare at the woman _still_ occupying her bed. "Look, I'm a guest. You're supposed to be nice to your guests. This guest finds this bed the most comfortable out of all the beds she can find, so she's not leaving."

There was more argument in her, but she was also _so_ tired. She quit debating with herself and Lena, and closed the door behind her, lying down next to Lena as she faced upwards, ignoring the warmth that the woman next to her was emanating. And here she thought she was the warmest person ever – and no, she wasn't going to think about how she was literally sleeping with the woman she found incredibly hot.

Turned out five hours of sleep wasn't enough to make her stop thinking about that as well. It wasn't an illusion formed from sleep deprivation and fighting literal gods.

Lena chuckled next to her and burrowed deeper into the blankets and pillows. Kara just stared at the ceiling as she listened to the other alien's breathing even out, and then she followed into the abyss of sleep.

* * *

 _Thanks ;) – The Freelancer_

That note had been stashed in her desk drawer for two weeks now. When she woke up that day, Lena and the rest of the squad had gone, leaving no traces of their presence behind. It was as if they had all just dreamed up of an elite covert operations squad. If it wasn't for the note that was already burned into her memories, she would have really wondered if Lena and Sasha Cooper were real.

Alex had seen that note, raised her brows, and said nothing. Winn, on the other hand, was less subtle, pointing out the note and commenting on the bad codename and wondering if it was really a codename and asking Kara why she was being thanked. J'onn actually _smirked_ when he saw the note, and Kara wanted to ask him if he read Lena's thoughts or something.

One would think that after one whole week, she would have started to forget about the woman she had shared a bed with. But _no_ , no, because every once in awhile, Kara could hear the woman's velvet voice in her head, teasing her and being a stubborn little shit; or she would pass by a makeup store and see a product for skin whitening and wonder if Lena used that product for her flawless skin; or she would see a rogue demon in the news and wondered if Lena was the rogue demon and Kara just missed out on her.

Safe to say, Lena had successfully embedded herself into Kara's daily code and decided to not self-destruct.

Constant thoughts of Lena had driven her to head down to Noonan's to pick up some croissants and bagels. Food was always a good distraction, and she _needed_ distraction. And _yet_ , life was unfair that way, because while she waited for her order to be rung up, her superior hearing skills picked up on one distinctive voice at the end corner of the room.

"Do you think there's gonna be an almost disaster soon? I'm bored."

Oh, for _fuck's_ sake. She ducked her head behind a menu, allowing only her eyes to scan over the horizon and find the origin of the voice. Sure enough, Lena was sitting right there and nursing a cup of tea. Sasha Cooper was sitting opposite the woman, throwing her an exasperated look.

"You're not supposed to wish for stuff like that."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"When have I ever?"

"I'm starting to think I should probably pretend to be evil and do something bad. Supergirl's an entertaining one."

Kara's cheeks burned.

"Lena."

"It's just a thought."

"I'm surprised you didn't just wander into the DEO and ask her out. I really wouldn't put it pass you."

 _What_?

"I said she's an entertaining one. I didn't say I'm into her."

"Oh please, I've never seen you so interested in a superhero's ventures until you met Supergirl."

Kara raised her brows.

"Because she's _entertaining_." Lena's voice had taken on an exasperated tone, not unlike Sasha seconds before.

"Sure, tell yourself that."

"Kara Danvers!" Kara jolted so hard that she knocked her chin against the table. If she was human, it would have formed a really ugly bruise. She screwed her eyes shut, cursing the waiter still yelling her name from the counter. "Kara Danvers!"

She took a deep breath and stood up, avoiding looking at the duo across the room as she approached the counter. "That's me," she muttered with a forced smile. "Thank you."

The bag was in her hand, and she could smell the _food_ from here. They should serve as a good distraction for at least a couple of hours, she presumed. And then, with one look at them – Lena was _smirking_ again and Sasha had her brows raised – she beat it out of Noonan's.

* * *

The food was _not_ enough. Not when the bag served as a reminder of her awkward encounter – could she call it encounter if she didn't even talk to them? With every bite she took, the smirk was there in the back of her mind mocking her for being so careless and so unethical. When she polished it off, she was wondering if they were still there.

It took an almost botched attempt to arrest a rogue alien – two more days of Lena haunting her mind – for her to decide that she had had enough. This time, instead of bingeing on pot stickers and juicy croissants, she flew over to the warehouse that the DEO had rented just for her to take out her frustrations out in. Five miles away, there were clear sounds of gunshots ringing out from inside the building, and she frowned.

No one used this warehouse other than her, and no one other than the DEO personnel should know about it.

She made as quiet a landing as possible and crept up to the entrance that was ajar. Her fists were clenched, and she prepared herself for any sudden ambushes that might occur once she stepped in. Carefully, she maneuvered through the open space between the doors, trying to not move the door because it was famous for making a jarring noise when moved.

Lena was there. She was holding a damn _bazooka_ and she was _there_. Kara stopped short in her tracks, her fists loosening as she gaped at the sight before her. When Lena fired another shot and blew up a car, heat began to pool at the bottom of Kara's hips.

 _Shit_. This was the _last_ thing she needed.

Of course, trust her luck to just do this to her. Came here to get away from unnecessary distraction only to be confronted with the unnecessary distraction. She threw her arms in the air, staring up at nothing as she questioned everything that she had done wrong to deserve this.

"Ah, Supergirl."

She looked back down to see that Lena had turned towards her, the nozzle of the bazooka pointed in her direction. Honestly, Kara wouldn't mind if the woman just shot her right here. It would be better than having to see her in a sports bra, a pair of skin tight sweats, and carrying an honest-to-Rao bazooka like it was nothing. Sometimes, she forgot that Lena was an alien too.

"I was wondering when I'd catch you here," Lena said with a shrug.

Kara closed her eyes, counting down from three, and opened them again. Nope, not a hallucination. "Do I want to know how you found this place?"

Lena shrugged. "I have my sources. Also, security at the DEO is severely lacking. You might wanna ask that Winn fella to take a look."

Well, high chances of that because Winn was the one who created the security framework. "And you just decided that waltzing into Supergirl's gym is a wise idea."

Lena tilted her head, considering Kara's assumption, and nodded with another shrug. "Yeah, pretty much."

The blonde released a sigh, hanging her head as she muttered, "This is not happening."

"Pretty sure it is."

"Does Sasha know you're here?"

"I told you I'm freelance," Lena said. "Is Supergirl forgetful?"

"Supergirl just cannot believe this is her life," Kara whispered. But Lena seemed to have picked it up and her smile grew wider. Kara sighed again, shaking her head. "So what exactly are you doing here?"

Lena looked around her. "I'm bored." She zeroed in on Kara with a teasing smirk. "Though I suppose you'd know that already. Honestly, for a superhero, your ethics need some work."

The Kryptonian's eyes widened, and she blushed. "You're the one to talk!" she shot back, her tone a volume higher than it was supposed to be.

"Never said _I_ am ethical." So frustrating. "Hey, wanna spar?"

"What?"

"Spar. You and me. Rumble and tumble. Fight to the death. That sort of thing," Lena listed out, heading over to the armory to the replace the bazooka. Only now did Kara realize she was using DEO consignment. Oh jeez. "Don't worry, I know the sun is the source of your super strength, which is kind of cheesy, to be honest, but I can hold my own."

"It – You know what, fine. Let me just go change."

"Really? Because, to be honest, that suit really does it for me." Lena winked. And does she ever stop smiling?

She was the resemblance of an actual tomato when she came back in her workout clothes, and Lena whistled at the sight of her. She was stretching on the map, and Kara would have whistled back if she wasn't so polite and protective of her decorum as Supergirl. It didn't matter that Lena knew who she was. If she could maintain as much of her pride as possible with this woman, she would.

When Lena was done stretching, she stood up, her pose akimbo. "Don't hold back on me, Kara."

"Don't cry if I hurt you."

Lena chuckled. "Luthors don't cry." Kara blinked and straightened. Lena nodded in affirmation. "Oh yeah."

"I thought –"

"Less talking, more sparring. And don't worry, I don't have Kryptonite on me so don't worry about that," the raven haired woman added.

Kara lashed forward, throwing a punch at Lena's waist. The woman sighed and easily deflected by stepping to the left and slapping her fist away.

"I expected better."

Kara growled and then began to lunge. The real fight then began, with both of them throwing attacks and putting up defense motions. Sweat started to gather, which took the blonde by surprise, given that the only time she truly sweated was when she trained J'onn.

Though she really shouldn't, because Lena packed quite a good punch and she obviously had a good enough physique to retaliate Kara's strength, despite the fact that it could easily be seen that she wasn't as strong as Kara. Still, she had tactics and lithe to compensate, ducking when she should and attacking when the time was appropriate.

Apart from Alex and J'onn, Lena was the best opponent that Kara had confronted in a long time. This was, namely, a friendly sparring, but they both had dirty tricks up their sleeves, and Lena was cunning enough to spur Kara's frustration for both of them to use their individual tricks. Nevertheless, it seemed they had come to a silent agreement that no powers ought to be used, which only increased Kara's curiosity as to who and what Lena really was.

If Kara thought Lena was beautiful before, she was absolutely stunning now. The criminals that Kara had usually confronted were more versed in using brute strength and unfair opportunities. Kara, having gotten used to that method, adopted her own manner of brute strength and advantages. But Lena was strategic and silent; every movement and every tactic she put forth were unprecedentedly elegant and smooth. She was like a panther on two legs, making full use of her human aesthetics to win against the Kryptonian, rather than relying on her own alien-ness.

The blonde _enjoyed_ watching her. She delighted at the surprise that Lena offered with almost every move and motion. She relished in the grace that Lena displayed with barely any apparent effort. She simply appreciated sparring with Lena.

And she ended up on her back with Lena straddling her at the end of the hour, panting and barely keeping the delightful grin from crossing her lips.

Kara managed a nod of approval, her arms slack across the mat in an obvious sign of defeat. "You're good," she commented. She really wished there wouldn't come a day when Lena would be the one she had to arrest, because it would surely be an endless cat-and-mouse situation.

"I had sufficient training," Lena said, barely sparing a sweat.

It was only after she had regained her breath that Kara realized that the compromised position they were in: Lena straddling her hips with her thighs and pinning her down with her hands on Kara's arms. She was…oh Rao, she was _turned on_. She gulped and locked her eyes with Lena's green ones, realizing exactly just _how much_ she wanted Lena.

"Um."

"A Luthor pinning down a Super – the press would _love_ this." Okay, so Lena wasn't so joyous in her victory to not be aware of their situation. So _why_ wasn't she getting up? "Tell me, Kara, what would you do if I kiss you right now?"

Kara's eyes widened. "Um."

"I also quite enjoy a speechless Supergirl." Lena stared down at her for a moment and then she leaned down. Just when Kara thought she was really going to kiss her, Lena moved several inches to the left and dropped her lips next to Kara's ears, which _really_ didn't help, because Kara could smell the hair wash and sweat clinging to the woman on top of her and she was only all the more _wanting_. "Not that easy," Lena whispered, her breath brushing against Kara's skin.

Before the blonde knew it, the mysterious alien had already leaped off from Kara and onto her feet. Kara scrambled to her feet, brushing the back of her neck nervously as she watched the raven haired woman brandish two water bottles from the fridge and threw one across the room to her, which she almost didn't catch. She looked away when Lena lifted the bottle to her lips and started drinking.

 _What_ was wrong with her? She wasn't even this much of a jumbled mess with James and Adam.

"Get yourself together, Kara," she whispered harshly to herself, hastily drinking from her own bottle in hopes of satiating her Sapphic thirst.

When she turned back, Lena was lugging a bag onto her shoulder. "I'll see you, Supergirl," she offered with a wink and then proceeded to walk out.

Kara Danvers, who rambled and ranted and loved talking, was speechless. She stared at the empty doorway with her jaw dropped. She leaped when she heard her phone buzz in the changing room, and rushed over to check it.

 _Call me if you ever need a sparring partner again – L_

Screwed would be the perfect word to describe her state of mind.

* * *

 **heh.**

 **so, if you guys like greek myth aus, you can give my supercorp wip a try. it's called _she is your have to have._**

 **also, if you have any prompts you want filled out, you can always send them to me via dm, my tumblr overcanary, or my twitter embettah.**


End file.
